


It's Love

by AnotherWorld3111



Series: Is there a Doctor in the house? [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Day, Doctor Castiel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, Implied Bottom Dean, Implied Smut, M/M, Morning Kisses, Professor Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWorld3111/pseuds/AnotherWorld3111
Summary: ‘Did you pack lunch?’‘No. Did you?’‘Spaghetti tonight?’Dean grinned.‘It’s a date.’





	It's Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [How_Cant_I](https://archiveofourown.org/users/How_Cant_I/gifts).



> HAPPY 6 MONTH ANNIVERSARY TABETHA!!!!! Hope you love this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! xoxo

 He was alone when Dean woke up. He turned, lying on his back, his arm stretched out over the notably empty side of the bed. It had long since gone cold by now, but Dean didn’t let it bother him much. Not now that he was slowly being able to recall Cas’s lips on his, a gentle finger stroking his face before Cas left for his ass-oh-clock shift.

 Sighing, Dean lifted his arm, muscles heavy with sleep-fatigue, rubbing his face, wearily pushing himself up from bed. Yawning, he slid out of bed, letting his body go into automatic to set about getting into ready until his mind woke up.

 As usual, by the time he was freshly showered, certain sore muscles feeling a lot better from the hot water, Dean took one casual glance at the bedroom clock, and almost tripped while pulling up his pants as he started to hasten.

 He didn’t think he’d have time for breakfast, but when he walked into the kitchen, the plate of PB&J sandwich sitting readily for him on the counter with a single sticky note with a heart on it was enough to bring a sappy grin on Dean’s face.

 

oOo

 

_  ‘Did you pack lunch?’ _

 Dean frowned down at his phone, guiltily looking at the cheap vending machine snacks in front of him and coffee courtesy of his TA, Kevin.

 After a moment, he reluctantly typed out a response, unable to help himself from shooting back a retort.

_  ‘No. Did you?’  _ Because while Dean may be forgetful on the occasion, Cas was just as bad when it came to cooking… without the proper motivation.

 And sure enough, Cas’s reply came through, with the expected reply convicting himself to the same plight.

_  ‘Spaghetti tonight?’ _

 Dean grinned. Proper motivation indeed.

_  ‘It’s a date.’ _

 

oOo

 

 When Dean woke up the next morning, he wasn’t alone this time. Not even bothering to open his eyes, his lips curved up into a smile as he snuggled in closer to his husband, hands reaching out to latch onto the wide expanse of bared skin, all at Dean’s mercy.

 Cas hummed, still asleep. His arms tightened their hold around Dean.

 Dean laid his head on Cas’s chest, head rising and falling in time with each of Cas’s inhale and exhale. The sound of Cas’s steady heartbeat under Dean’s ear lulled Dean, fingers slowly stroking Cas’s side coming to a stop as he fell asleep again.

 When he woke again, it was to Cas peppering kisses down the length of Dean’s throat. Dean sighed, stretching his neck to give Cas more space to work with.

 “Good morning,” Dean rasped, voice hoarse with sleep, but throat starting to go dry while his mouth simultaneously watered for a different reason.

 “Morning.” Cas quipped, before ducking down, taking Dean in one go.

 Dean gasped, back arching, hands shooting down to latch onto Cas’s hair.

 “Don’t you- _ oh- _ have a shift today?” Dean managed to get out. It was a Saturday, but Cas had a couple of surgeries lined up today before he was free for the next couple of days. It wasn’t always perfect, but Dean was going to enjoy every moment with his husband. And besides, Cas’s job made him happy, and a happy Cas made for a happy Dean, as Sam himself would say.

 Cas hummed, the vibrations sending a thrill all the way up and down Dean’s spine, before he pulled off.

 “We have time.” He grinned up at Dean, blue eyes shining brightly, before his smile softened as he lay his head on Dean’s thigh, hand rubbing up and down Dean’s other leg. There was nothing sexual about the act, and even though Cas’s face was so close with Dean’s dick, Dean felt warmth bubbling up in his stomach at the look his husband gave him, his cheeks heating at the attention, but relishing in it. He knew he most likely had the same look on his own face as he reached down to grab Cas’s hand, twining their fingers.

 Cas smiled, moving forward an inch, before pressing a kiss to his cock.

 As Cas moved further south, Dean let his eyes close again, head falling back onto the pillow, legs subconsciously widening further. The entire time, he didn’t let go of Cas’s hand.

 

oOo

 

 When Dean walked into the hospital, the first thing he noticed - apart from the fact that Cas was nowhere in sight - was that the receptionist behind the desk was definitely not Jolene. The second, was that she looked absolutely harried, her tone growing increasingly annoyed with whomever was on the other end of the line while each step Dean took brought him closer to her. 

 He patiently waited for her to finish talking - a patient, from the sounds of it, who definitely didn’t understand the importance of  _ “twice a day only,”  _ and _ “no sir, not half the bottle each time, just one pill.” _

 Dean winced in sympathy when the woman slammed the phone down, warily peeking at the phone to see if it had cracked from the woman’s force. She took a visible deep breath before she turned to Dean, pasting a fake smile on her face. “How may I help you?” She asked.

 Dean smiled, trying to seem as easygoing as possible, in an attempt to soothe the woman’s nerves - or at the very least, not antagonize her any further. “Yeah, hi. Is Doctor Cas-tiel in here?” He asked.

 The woman cocked an eyebrow at him. “Do you have an appointment?”

 “Ah no,” Dean grimaced, already getting a bad feeling about how this was going to pan out. Mind, it wasn’t that he didn’t have anything against putting on a show - in fact, Cas would be more than ready to let anyone and everyone know how his husband could be easily riled into making one, given the right - or any, really - circumstances. But for Cas’s sake, Dean sure as hell wasn’t gonna try making a scene here at Cas’s work.

 Well. Maybe.

 “But I’m sure he’d be willing to see me if you could let him know I’m here. If,” Dean hastened to add, before the nurse could mentally brand him as a la-di-da snob. “He’s not too busy.”

 If anything, the woman only stared at him with increased skepticality. “Right.” She eventually let out. “Can I get your name?” She reminded.

 “Ah, right. Just tell him it’s Dean. He’ll know who it is.” She stared at him dubiously, but when he didn’t falter, she started for her phone, before pausing.

 “You may take a seat. I’ll let him know.” Internally rolling his eyes, Dean obediently nodded, walking over to a nearby chair. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the receptionist lazily dialing, reclining in her chair as she stared at a paper, the phone cradled between her ear and shoulder. A moment passed before she was speaking in it, rolling her eyes at Dean’s direction. But a moment later, she frowned, head straightening as she pulled the phone away from her ear, looking at it in confusion, before setting it down.

 Dean only had to wait a moment before Cas was strolling down the hallway, headed straight for Dean. His doctor’s coat was flapping behind him with the speed Cas was walking at, and with the intense stare, Dean would have been momentarily frightened if he wasn’t used to his antics. Already feeling a much more genuine grin brightening his features, he stood up - and just in time for Cas to crash his lips into Dean’s.

 “Mm- _ mmph!” _

 When Cas finally pulled away what was probably only seconds later, but felt more than several minutes, Dean’s chest was heaving, face burning, as if he’d just run several laps around the hospital. Vaguely, he was aware of the nurse gaping at them.

 “Sorry.” Cas apologized, pulling back slightly, looking abashed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

 “Not that I’m complaining,” Dean smiled reassuringly, laying his hand on Cas’s arm - which is when he remembered the box of leftover spaghetti he’d broughten for Cas, his husband having forgotten his lunch at home. Or it could have been a ploy to get Dean to come here, Dean wouldn’t put it past his husband for that (on a remarkably lighter workload of a day comparatively speaking), but again. Not that he was complaining.

 When Cas felt the bag touch his arm, he looked down confusedly, but his eyes brightened again, and softened as he took the bag from Dean’s hand, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

 “But what brought this on anyway?” Dean asked, trying to refrain himself from swiping his tongue against his lips in an attempt to be able to get a taste of Cas again. But if he did do that, then he really would be tasting Cas, and unfortunately though, they were in public.

 Cas looked up, and damn him and those blue eyes of his that never fail to make Dean feel like someone stole his hearts and lungs, leaving him breathless and desperately trying to get back at least his heart, but stopping when he realized it was cradled within the safety of Cas’s palms.

 “I just missed you, that’s all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, does anyone know how people manage to italicize stuff in their summaries????


End file.
